


Visionary

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Visionary

It was a simple enough potion to create. Albus began with the base for an Acuity elixir and added powdered hawthorn as well as diced _Daucus carota_. 

"No time like the present," he muttered then tipped a phial back, swallowing every drop. Feeling dizzy for a moment, Albus blinked rapidly and, realizing everything was clear, let out a whoop of joy.

He could see perfectly without his glasses. 

Albus whistled happily as he scrubbed out the cauldron he'd used. Not only would he look less like his father, he would also make a sack full of Galleons on the patent.


End file.
